heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Swoldier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New boss fights! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Qualtus (talk) 03:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Editing the Item Page is currently limited to some people (Cajunazn, Victini Victory Star, Qualtus). Kindly message the main administrator Cajunazn regarding the editing part :) Qualtus (talk) 13:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello mate, the 2 Firemages & Cleric '''team composition is by far the most effective and challenging defense in '''Siege Mode. Each Cleric '''focuses on supporting a single '''Firemage (1 Cleric for 1 Firemage). The damage dealth by Firemages are somehow pretty devastating and because of that, it can easily obliterate a team with ease specially if Improved Burning '''skill is activated. I recommend you various types of item builds. Surely you'll figure out which one of these builds is the best, or better yet, formulate your own build; Also if you're having problems with the skill order, I suggest you visiting this link >>HERE<<. '''My Build Clerics Starfall Helm, Winter Robe, Canticle Staff +8, Trinity Band x2, Gilded Greaves Firemages Starfall Helm, Winter Robe, Canticle Staff +8, Stalker's Ring x2, Gilded Greaves >>|| Item Sets for Building your Very Own Combinations ||<< >>Clerics and Firemages<< HEAD : ' *'Amara's Crown (Movespeed, Attackspeed and Defense) *'Starfall Helm ''(Various Resistances)' *'Charlee's Crown (Same as Starfall but Cheaper)' '''BODY :' *'Royal Robe' (HP Regen and Lifeleech?Fixed) *'Winter Robe (Attackspeed and Numerous Resistances)'' ''{Sidenote : Special Item}'' *'''Alchemist's Coat ''(HP Regen and Movespeed)'' *'Lich Robe' (+Healing/Damage) *'Pontiff Robe ''(Inferior Winter Robe)' '''MAIN HAND : ' *'Canticle Staff ''(+Tons of Healing/Damage)' *'Raconteur's Staff (Assorted Effects)' *'The Arbiter (HP Regen and Other Effects) {Sidenote : Too Expensive!!}' '''ACCESSORIES :' : You can mix 2 different rings for Wonderful Effects *'Trinity Band ''(Highly Suggested x2)' *'Sapphire Sovereign (Movespeed and Highest HP Regen)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' *'Stalker's Ring''' (Only if Maximum Attackspeed Cap is not Reached) *'Rewind Ring ''(Attackspeed and Damage Reduction)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' *'Starfall Ring (Trip Immunity and HP Regen)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' '''FEET : ' *'Gilded Greaves ''(All Immunities, Attackspeed and Damage Reduction)' *'Gale Runners (Movespeed, Attackspeed and Damage Reduction) {Sidenote : Underrated Item}' *'Charlee's Kicks (Movespeed and Damage Reduction)' *'Ghoulish Greaves (Max HP, Attackspeed and Damage Reduction)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' I hope this clears up things in your mind :) Have fun making different kinds of combinations! Cheers Mate!! Qualtus (talk) 20:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm alright, Archer doesn't do that much of a damage compared to a '''Firemage' but since you asked for it, here it goes. Archer dishes out quite formidable damage, it lashes out numerous damage in very small amount of time, combining it with the skills makes him a very dangerous enemy. My Build Archers Amara's Crown, Winter Robe, Charlee's Aim +8, Trinity Band, Stalker's Ring, Gilded Greaves >>Archer<< HEAD : *'Charlee's Crown ''(Total Defense)' *'Enlightened Headdress (Defensive Boost and Max HP)' *'Amara's Crown (Attackspeed and HP Regen)' *'Soulsteel Crown (Defense and Damage Reduction)' '{Sidenote : Available only on Arena Store}' *'Demonic Crown''' (''Attackspeed but -HP Regen)'' BODY : *'Winter Robe ''(Whooping 20% Attackspeed)' *'Royal Robe (HP Leech? fixed and HP Regen)' *'Wintry Plate ('''Hit Rate and Defensive Boosts) *'Pontiff Robe ''(Inferior Winter Robe)' '''MAIN HAND :' *'Charlee's Aim ''(Most Powerful Bow)' *'Spirit Bow (Second Most Powerful)' *'Oakling Bow (Inferior Spirit Bow)' '''ACCESSORIES :' ['Highly Suggested : Reach the Attackspeed Cap with Various Items]cap is 65%' *'Trinity Band ''(Maximum Defense)' *'Sapphire Sovereign (Movespeed and Highest HP Regen)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' *'Stalker's Ring''' (Only if Maximum Attackspeed Cap is not Reached) *'Rewind Ring ''(Attackspeed and Damage Reduction)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' *'Starfall Ring (Trip Immunity and HP Regen)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' '''FEET :' *'Gilded Greaves ''(All Immunities, Attackspeed and Damage Reduction)' *'Gale Runners (Movespeed, Attackspeed and Damage Reduction) {Sidenote : Underrated Item}' *'Charlee's Kicks (Movespeed and Damage Reduction)' *'Ghoulish Greaves (Max HP, Attackspeed and Damage Reduction)' '{Sidenote : Available at Arena Shop ONLY}' You seem to have the skill order correct, but I will give it to you if you still haven't later. My hands are quite occupied at the moment sorry :) Cheers! Qualtus (talk) 05:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) When you're editing a page you see on the upper right of the edit screen '''Two Tabs' namely Source '''and '''Visual. Visual is what you're currently working on, switch to Source. To put the picture on the center, do this (Input sentence/word/paragraphs etc etc here) Regards.. Qualtus (talk) 14:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Cheers Before editing a page, check first of how you should perform the task. By uploading a file that seemed to be "Okay" does not mean it will actually fit and the page will absolutely be correct. I can try to teach you of how I do things if that'll be alright? Qualtus (talk) 14:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll upload the video here on how to do editing on my own way. Just keep track of it okay? Plus this'll be my first time filming myself doing work. Currently I'm downloading a video recording software so it may take a while. Qualtus (talk) 15:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The problem is, you're not checking the correct size of the pic and you're not paying attention to where you are placing the code. Try to check out my most recent edits. Qualtus (talk) 15:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) goodluck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVsDDlvtzBM There you go :) Why thank you :) Muchly appreciated. Qualtus (talk) 10:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Additional Armor Sets Hey, I'll be adding 6 more pictures about your Armor Sets. I'll leave you the rest of how you'll use them :) Set 1 Set 2 Set 3 Set 4 Set 5 Set 6 Set 7 New Sets 3 Heroes (Cleric) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cleric.PNG 3 Heroes (Knight) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_1.PNG 3 Heroes (Archer) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_1.PNG The Firemage http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fire.PNG Green Archer (Variation) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green.PNG Knight (4 Variations) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight.PNG http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight_1.PNG http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight_2.PNG http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knight_3.PNG Monk (2 Variations) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Monk.PNG http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wanderer.PNG Red Knight (3 Variations) http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_2.PNG http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_3.PNG http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_4.PNG